Can You Forgive a Fool Like Me?
by GloriousNerd-ism
Summary: Amelia and Loki had always been close, but with his actions bringing himself to an eternity in the Dungeons, and making Amelia's home erupt into chaos, can she easily forgive the man she had grown to love so dearly? THOR; THE DARK WORLD. CONTAINS MOVIE SPOILERS. LOKIxOC


Her teeth gritted; the created wind rushing through her loose, brunette locks as she rode through Asgard upon her trusted steed. Her mind faltered to acknowledge the attention her presence received from the Asgardian people - having been a common royal visitor to the realm eternal, as well as a trusted ally to the Asgardian Kingdom. But at this time, the Vanir Royal had not come on 'council' terms, but rather through seeking protection from the ally Kingdom, and at this moment; seeking an answer from the Criminal who caused it all.  
The whinny of her horse brought her attention back to the reality that surrounded her, and decreasing the speed she had pushed her dearest stallion too, the Princess slowly came to a hault outside the Asgardian dungeons. "Let me pass." she ordered, her head raised slightly higher, but the natural expression of joy had diminished from her porcelain features. Her fierce, blue eyes stared to the guards that restricted entry to the defined darkness beneath Asgard's levels, but without argument; without hesitation to deny the Princess her request, they stepped aside, one reaching to hold the reigns of her horse as she swiftly guided herself down from its' back. Her garments fell naturally, covering both the front and the back of her slender legs, with the waist-high splits revealing the black leather that covered the pale-toned flesh of her legs. Her fingers fiddled with the leather sack that she had draped across her shoulders - filled with books and stolen food from the palace kitchens. She may have lost her respect to the criminal she had come to see - but her naturally kind heart would refuse to see him starve.  
She exhaled a long puff of breath, making an attempt to control the anger that bubbled in her core. Her home was on the verge of being destroyed; her father making desperate attempts to protect his Kingdom, while her dear friend (and Asgard's heir) Thor had journeyed through all nine realms in order to bring peace to each of them. All this chaos - because Loki desired a throne.

It made Amelia feel nauseous; that all this destruction had happened under the influence of her once greatest friend. She could remember the times when they would have sat in the open gardens surrounding the palace during Amelia's visits to Asgard with her father. Loki would have showed her the magic that Frigga had taught him, and she would be entertained for hours by his ability. They would have shared stories of adventures, and made promises of the things they would have done when they grew older. But all these promises had died.  
She bit her lip, drawing it into her mouth as she emerged through the dimly-lit dungeons; listening to the cries of prisoners, begging to be released - but what haunted her more, was the silence of acceptance. The prisoners knowing that they were to spend the rest of their existence locked away in a cell - without saying goodbye, or seeing their loved ones. It made her feel sympathy, before she would remember the reasons why they were put there in the first place.  
"My Lady, are you _certain_ you want to be here?" the guard the guided her through finally turned his attention to her; noticing her quivering form as the grew closer to the main halls, where Loki, and all the other dangerous criminals were kept. Amelia faltered to respond for a few seconds, before she swiftly nodded her head; her blue eyes remaining upon the stone ground beneath her feet. "I need answers, and only he can give me them." her voice was stern - but the tone did not match the expression she had come to show. She looked weary; weak, and hurt by what he had done. She loved Loki more dearly than anyone, and his actions certainly broke her heart. He was her closest friend - and he had destroyed that.  
The guard accepted her explanation, and pushed the main doors open - immediately being greeted by screams and obscenities from the imprisoned beings. "He is just here.." the guard announced, holding his arm out to signify where Loki was being kept, and Amelia instantly cast her watered gaze towards the area, before nodding her head once in approval. "Thank you.." she whispered to the guard, and watched as he took initiative and left her to her visit. Amelia approached where Loki was locked away, and she pressed her lips together in reaction to the image. He stood, solemnly, with his back to her, though she knew that he was aware of her presence. It was only when she closed the barrier to emerge into the other side, did he finally - verbally - acknowledge her.

"Amelia.. How long has it been?" Loki's deep voice mused in her direction, and with narrowed eyes, Amelia motioned the barriers back in place - preventing escape from Loki, and freedom for herself. Her silence made him smirk, and he slowly turned to absorb her appearance. She had barely changed - the same flawless features, the porcelain complexion, and the contrast of dark hair and blue eyes certainly made his heart falter for a moment. But there had been a single change - an anger, obvious in her eyes as she looked to him; which only made the mischief in his own grow.  
Amelia ignored his mocking question, and immediately began to go through the leather sack; pulling out pieces of bread and a bota bag filled with red wine, followed by the numerous, leather-bound books she had 'borrowed' from the palace library. To this image, Loki scoffed. "Is this how I am to wile away my eternity? _Reading_?"  
"You never complained as such when you were free, and had your nose buried in a book every time I came to visit." Amelia slightly reminisced - gathering the books he had already finished, and placing them within her satchel. Loki stepped forward, a mischievous kink in his brow. The lack of eye-contact Amelia had with him, made Loki knowledgeable that something was bothering the Princess. Something he could attempt to pluck out, and hopefully enjoy the torture it created. "What is bothering you, Princess? Perhaps you need this wine more than I do, to mellow those frustrating nerves.." he continued to mock, which initially bought her visual contact, and Loki smirked when she finally looked to him - eyes narrowed in dominance.  
"How can you be so smug, after all you have done?" she openly questioned, trying not to regret the harsh sting behind her words - the emphasis to every syllable being unintentional. "To sit here and pretend that you have done nothing wrong, while your actions have caused the nine realms to erupt into chaos!" her words blurted out before her mind had time to process it, and with the heaving of her chest, Loki smoothly approached where she stood; his glimmering green hues staring to her flustered face. "So this is why you have come? Not to be kind and bring me food and drink, but to question me?" Loki analyzed, and laughed at her silence. "I never believed Amelia, the Princess of Vanaheim, could stoop so low to mere pathetic interrogation. T'is not my actions that made the worlds erupt into self-destruction, but merely the lack of influence from the realms' leaders.."

His words bought him an instant slap across his perfectly sculpted features, and Amelia could feel her palm sting at the harsh connection it had made. "How dare you!" she spat through her teeth, creating another manipulating chuckle from Loki as he reached to grab her wrist within his larger hand, clamping it around to cause minimal, but dominating pain. "There had been a time where you would have been flogged for that.." Loki hissed in return, yanking her closer to his towering form, his body hunched over slightly to make his face just inches away from hers. Amelia stared in a sudden fear - how he had changed from that sweet little boy. There were no traces left of the Loki she had known - the Loki she had grown to love, but had become something she did not know. An evil, a saddened, lonely evil that hid the true him. And it saddened her deeply. Suddenly, he forced himself away from her, throwing her arm down to disconnect their touch, and she immediately grabbed her wrist to sooth it.  
"What happened to you?" she finally managed to question, directing her shimmering blue hues to where Loki had motioned; watching his hand as it rested upon the white wall above his head - his attention moving to the arrival of new prisoners as he watched with meager interest. Her question, though, made his outwardly sigh - his gaze falling to the floor beyond the barriers, before slightly turning his head, offering his attention back to her. "Why would you care?"  
"Of course I care, Loki." she hesitated with her choked words, trying desperately to fight back the emotions that were becoming so over-powering in her form. "When you fell from the bi-frost into the abyss, I believed you were dead."  
"Did you mourn?"  
Amelia paused, a single tear escaping as it soared down her cheek. "Of course I did, we all did. Your father-"  
"_He's not my father_!" Loki snapped, finally turning to cast his angered gaze towards his once closest friend, and Amelia shook at the sudden rage his expression held. She stared towards him, her mouth becoming dry with the sudden rush of fear, and held her breath for the lingering seconds that Loki's anger remained, but slowly puffed out as he began to change back. His jaw tightened - he wanted to apologize, but he knew it would not have been believed, and for a split second he felt regret to everything he had done. He had hurt her - and that killed him inside.

"Always so perceptive, about everyone but yourself.." Amelia whispered, lowering her gaze from him, before slowly approaching the barrier once again, and allowing herself to pass through to the other side, before sliding it back in place with her motioning hand. She gazed to him for a final time, noticing his mellow transformation from the anger she had just encountered, and Amelia quickly wiped away the water-stain upon her face - and quickly rushed out of the dungeons..


End file.
